Feel The Crash
by ilustthethrone
Summary: After the death of Barth Bass, Chuck and Blair go away to Italy together to get away from it all. With no one to bother them, the two finally begin their relationship, but can Chuck stop his playboy ways? What happens when Blair is determined to start their family early...? PLEASE review & give feedback!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Gossip Girl. This is just my insane imagination. Enjoy.

* * *

"**Feel The Crash"**

A murderer. That was what Chuck Bass gazed upon as he looked up at the petite woman standing on the elevated platform next to the priest. Or, at least so he believed. Lily Bass stood at 5'7, her sandy blonde hair pulled back into a tight low bun, and her black Givenchy pantsuit hugged her tiny curves. Her eyes were slightly swollen and engulfed in dark shaded circles. Other than that, she stood strongly in her Louboutin pumps. Her speech was like a song of some sort, her voice sometimes low, sometimes high again. Chuck was not satisfied. She should be more devastated.

"Bart was a real family man." Lily's thin lips pressed together and formed a line as she gently bit her bottom lip and gathered her thoughts. Chuck could spit on her right then. Lily was in love with that Humphrey, Rufus Humphrey, he knew she was. Instead of being a faithful wife, she was sneaking behind Bart's back, to be with that low class excuse of a man. Chuck did what he had to do, calling his father was only appropriate. His father was on his way to break up whatever was going on between Rufus and Lily when the accident- murder, happened. Chuck didn't care. Lily killed his father. He was sure of it. If she wasn't with Rufus, he wouldn't have to get in the vehicle of his death. It was her fault. His blood would forever reign on her hands.

"And Bart, if you can hear me- us...we love you. We love you so much."

* * *

Chuck couldn't remember a thing. Did he lunge at Lily? Or was it at Dan, the son of the same Humphrey that was his father's problem? Chuck vaguely remembered him walking in with Serena hand in hand, she wouldn't let him leave. Chuck had seen Serena through her highs and lows, but he had never been so disgusted in his life. Where the fuck was he? His eyes were slowly examining the room he was in. He was laying on a large king sized bed. The comforter was thick and he was nestled under it. The silky black sheets, _a sign of luxury at least, _he thought. The room was dimmed, and a cozy vibe surrounded him. Two fake candles flickered on the mahogany table beside him. Wait. Candles. Dim lit room. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows slowly putting two and two together as the room he was suddenly in shook a bit. He gripped the sheets softly, finally realizing where he was, when the door to the room slowly opened.

"A little turbulence, nothing serious-" Blair stopped in her tracks suddenly. She stared at Chuck, who was asleep for what seemed like forever. Her heart dropped into her stomach, wondering how he would react to the whole plan she had. She quickly glanced down at what she was wearing, a taupe colored silk slip, with a thin white lace shawl thrown over her shoulders. Her low bun was tight but slightly messy.. She looked back up at Chuck quickly. He had a slight smirk on his face, but a thousand questions were visible in his eyes. She prepared herself to face the devil.

"Chuck. You're up."

"Where _hell _am I Blair? Where is this jet headed?"

Blair smiled shutting the door behind her as she stood against it. She could do this. She tilted her head to the left a bit before responding.

"Well, after you knocked out Dan Humphrey at your father's funeral and left him with blood gushing out of his nose on the pews, I had to get you out of there. It was no place for you to be, and you were just simply not in your right mind."

Chuck scoffed a tiny bit. So he did hit Humphrey. Thank god. As worthless and disgusting Lily was, Chuck would never want to hit a woman. Maybe a shake. Never a punch. He gave Blair a tiny nod, indicating for her to go on with her story. It was getting interesting.

"So it was my idea, me, you, Italy. Daddy already took care of all the housing arrangements. We'll be staying on _our _private estate, in _our _private house. There's one maid that will handle everything, but she won't even be staying with us. You owe me from last summer and you can use the space from everyone right now." Blair softly bit her lip to stop herself from rambling. She just wanted it to work out. Fuck. She wanted to spend the time with him. Needed. She wanted him and her, living together, in that huge house. Making love until the sun came up, with no one to bother them. Romantic nights outside staring up at the sky...falling asleep in the huge garden...

"BLAIR!"

Blair shook her head slightly as she looked at Chuck. She had fallen into her thoughts again..something that happened way too frequently. "Hm?!" She said looking at him, eyes wide open.

Chuck smirked. She had fell into her thoughts again. He knew that look on her face, that distant, dreamy look. She was thinking about them. As much as he hated to admit it, the idea didn't sound half bad. He couldn't stand living at home with Lily, so he would probably be on his own for a while. This trip to Italy could be the space and distance he needed from it all, to clear his head and sort out what he wanted to do with his father's company. Of course production wouldn't cease, but it would slow down for just a bit. He needed to fucking straighten things out, for gods sake.

Chuck's eyes traveled down to her slip, and then back up to her face. He stared at her for a bit longer. And then he sighed. As much as he wanted to be in her right now, he couldn't. Chuck was still emotionally unstable, and he knew it...there was no way he could deny it.

"Playing wife again, Blair? What did I tell you about that? There is no _us_..." Blair's face instantly got heated when he said the words. Fuck. It was Chuck. Same old fucking Chuck. He had no soul. What the hell was she thinking adding in all those ours?

"But...since everything is handled and you're already in here," He layed back down on his plush pillow, frowning at Blair. "Why don't you just come to bed, Waldorf?"

Blair gave him a wicked smile, springing back on her feet. She couldn't let him see her sweat. "Oh Chuck. You've gotten this _all _wrong, darling. I'm not doing this for _us_...it's for you. I have my own room. This doesn't mean we're together. This is so you don't go FUCKING up Bass Industries as soon as you get your hands on it. You need time, and I'm simply the friend that's helping you. Nate's broke and do you really want to see Serena right now?" She gave him a pleasant, peachy smirk after. She did well covering up her pain.

Chuck instantly clenched his jaw. He should've known. It was still a fucking game. A game he wasn't sure he was up to playing right now, even though he started it. He thought Blair wouldn't rise to the occasion tonight. He clapped his hands once, and the candles instantly flicked off. The Waldorf's had sound sensitive lights everywhere. The room was pitch dark now, and neither of them could even see each other. "Goodnight Blair." Chuck said smoothly, laying down. On the opposite end of the room, Blair's smirk turned into a pout. She was sure he would give in. Wasn't he supposed to be weak? Fragile even? Yes, it was wrong using Chuck's emotions to play the game how she wanted..but she didn't care. Not that it mattered, her plan obviously backfired and she would end up sleeping alone tonight. She shut the door loudly behind her as she stomped away to her room.

* * *

2 AM. Chuck lay still in bed, one fake candle on, barely lighting the room. His gray shirt had a few buttons undid, and two empty bottles of Jack lay on the table next to him. He held another, already 3/4s gone, was on his chest. He couldn't sleep. Images of his father imprinted his mind. He died thinking of Chuck as a failure. As a non trustworthy son that he wish he never had. Chuck was a waste in his father's eyes. His father died without Chuck ever making him proud. He lay staring at the wall opposite from him. The alcohol had already consumed his thoughts, and he was on his way to his third bottle and passing out.

The door cracked open to his room, and Chuck didn't even glance up once to see who it was. He just continued to stare at the wall. He didn't care for anyone or anything at this point.

Blair stepped in and stared at the mess on the bed. The sheets had clear alcohol stains on them, and the two empty bottles confirmed exactly what she thought. She stared at the love of her life, laying there looking soulless. He didn't even glance at her. Her heart broke a tiny bit as she stepped closer and closer to the bed until she couldn't stand it anymore. She climbed in next to Chuck, and carefully removed the bottle from his hand. He let her, didn't put up a fight or try to pry. Her eyes filled with tears, she set it next to the other two on the table. She pulled the sheets over them both, clapped once for the light to go off, and pulled Chuck onto her, so he was laying on her tiny chest. She held him tightly, kissing his hair as he buried his face into her neck. They both held back tears as they embraced, lights off, no one around. Blair felt the coldness against her skin as Chuck finally gave into his feelings, though he didn't make a sound as he cried. She held him. All night. Against her. She loved him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! My first time writing in a long time. Apologies if there are any typos, I just had to get my idea out! Let me know what you think, reviews are always amazing. Thanks again you guys :-)))


End file.
